


Normal people have no idea how beautiful the darkness is

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Kaisoo dark au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Canon, Canon Compliant, Consensual Violence, Dark, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, band au, watching hello monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they reach the point when the psychopathic character gets beaten up and smiles darkly with blood on his lips KyungSoo twists and brings his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them.<br/>"Hyung?"<br/>KyungSoo hums and turns to look at him he eyes dark and unfocused. "Is it- is it turning you on?" JongIn asks surprised but KyungSoo can detect a sign of interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal people have no idea how beautiful the darkness is

**Author's Note:**

> Cover photo by: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiCracker  
> or find her on tumblr: http://darkshadowsacrosstheuniverse.tumblr.com/

"Evil hides in the ordinary. At times the most cruel people can wear the face of an angel." Jeon KwangLeol's voice echoes through the small room where JongIn and KyungSoo are watching the first episodes of Hello Monster. KyungSoo keeps fidgeting in his seat on the bed and JongIn guesses it's because seeing himself on screen makes him feel uncomfortable. JongIn brings a hand to his mouth to cover a smile and continues watching KyungSoo's character tormenting the psychiatrist.

 

When they reach the point when the psychopathic character gets beaten up and smiles darkly with blood on his lips KyungSoo twists and brings his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. "You okay?" JongIn asks placing one hand on his hyung's shoulder and KyungSoo jumps.  
"'M fine." He mumbles not averting his eyes from the screen.  
"Is it making you sick?" The younger asks concerned.  
"Uhm..." KyungSoo hesitates "no it's fine, lets just keep watching." The other turns his attention back to the drama dropping the subject. At some point KyungSoo's character fights with another character and man if he isn't convincing. JongIn turns to compliment him on his performance and he sees him bitting his lips while looking at the screen.  
"Hyung?" He asks and KyungSoo doesn't seem to be listening. "KyungSoo, baby?" He asks again bringing his mouth close to KyungSoo's ear. The older boy gasps and JongIn tilts his head and narrows his eyes. "Hyung?"  
KyungSoo hums and turns to look at him he eyes dark and unfocused. "Is it- is it turning you on?" JongIn asks surprised but KyungSoo can detect a sign of interest.  
"N-no." He says and blinks rapidly trying to focus his eyes on his boyfriend. "Of course not. What are you taking about." He says quickly and jumps when the mobile on the desk vibrates. JongIn stares at him mercilessly for a few more seconds and then gets up to check his phone. He types a quick reply and then turns back to KyungSoo.

He gives him a predatory look and the older swallows from where he is sitting on the bed. He starts walking slowly towards the bed and when his knees hit the end of it he stops to take his shirt of. He throws it away and closes the laptop putting it down and crawls in all fours towards KyungSoo. KyungSoo is staring at him the whole time his eyes wide and his mouth half open in shock. JongIn smirks and bits KyungSoo's lips pushing him to lie down on his back. He nipples at his lips for a while and when KyungSoo manages to get a hold of himself again he starts kissing back. They fight for dominance until KyungSoo eventually gives up and JongIn sets a brutal rhythm bruising his lips and making them bleed. When KyungSoo tastes the first drop of blood he whimpers and bucks his hips up desperately against the other boy. JongIn pushes his hips down hard and keeps them there bringing a hand to KyungSoo's hair and tugging hard. KyungSoo moans and gasps for breath and JongIn presses his lips one more time to his and starts kissing and bitting at his neck leaving a trail of bloody kisses on his way. That gives KyungSoo time to catch his breath and he brings his hand to JongIn's arm and back digging his nails and dragging them along until they reached his jeans and he pushes one hand in to grab his arse and push his hips down to his cock. He moans and JongIn bits harder at his neck.  
"Fuck, JongIn." He whispers and he can hear JongIn chuckle darkly.  
"You weren't acting, were you, hyung?" He asks and rocks his hips down. KyungSoo whimpers and JongIn goes back to sucking his lips. "Is this what you like?" He ask and KyungSoo is so far gone he can barely nod. When JongIn doesn't get a verbal answer he brings a hand to the others neck with his thumb to his jaw forcing his mouth open. "I said. Is that. What you. Like." He says slowly punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips.  
"Y-yes!" KyungSoo manages to yelp in surprise and JongIn smirks on top of him. KyungSoo lets out a scream when he feels the cold surface of a pocket knife running up the side of his torso and when JongIn brings it up and places just a breath away from his throat he stays still forcing his hips to stop bucking up.  
"Stay still." JongIn tells him and he tries to even his breathing. "Stay very still" he repeats, his voice barely above a whisper. He bits his own lip and KyungSoo can see a few drops of blood there. He wants nothing more than to lick it clean but he knows he can't move an inch with the blade in his throat.  
"Please, JongIn." He whimpers and JongIn lowers the blade just a little more so that is touches his throat without breaking the skin. He turns it so that the flat surface is against KyungSoo's throat and drags it to the side of his neck all along his collarbone. He hums examining his skin and KyungSoo wants to scream to him to "please do something!" but JongIn takes his time, lazily thrusting his hips against KyungSoo's and dragging the blade all the way down to his hips. Suddenly he sits up and spreads KyungSoo's legs open, taking a seat between them. He takes the other boy's sweatpants off and throws them away with his boxers. He leans down where his mouth is inches away from KyungSoo's rock hard cock but he doesn't take him in his mouth. He starts licking at his abdomen and goes all the way up to his chest, his neck, his lips and finally reaches his ear.  
"I really want to mark you." His voice is a dark whisper, rough from arousal. "Do you want that?" He doesn't give him time to answer. "Do you want me to carve my initials into your skin? Hm? Here" he says and drags the blade up to the side of his throat where it leaves a faint line that will have disappeared until the morning "or here?" he brings the blade to his ribs creating another faint line. "Do you want that, hyung?" By then KyungSoo is a quivering mess nodding and whining, pushing against the blade.  
"JongIn, please." He breaths but he feels the blade disappearing from his skin.  
"I can't do that though." He says and KyungSoo wants to scream in desperation. "People will see. I can't have you up on stage with my initials carved in your neck for everyone to see now, can I? As much as I would want that." He chuckles and licks a stripe on his neck. "So where should I do it, huh?" He pulls back looking at KyungSoo pretending to be thinking about it just to tease his hyung. He takes his time and at some point KyungSoo, mad with exasperation, grabs his wrist, digging his nails into the skin and gives him a stern look. JongIn looks up innocently for just a second before giving him a dark smirk and starts going doing on his body. KyungSoo swallows and brings one hand to rest on JongIn's hair playing with the locks. Before reaching his cock he ignores it for a second time and brings the blade to KyungSoo's hip bellow his boxers' band. He starts kissing the spot over and over again, licking and sucking a few times as well until the skin there becomes over sensitive. Then he brings the knife and starts to carefully drag it across the skin licking at the blood that comes out. KyungSoo cries out in pleasure and pain and rocks his hips hard against JongIn's chest. When his boyfriend is done he puts the knife down and brings his mouth to close over the fresh wound licking and sucking. KyungSoo lets out a scream and pushes JongIn's face harder against his hip. JongIn's tongue traces the letters he's carved there and then starts biting around them. He locks his lips to the other boy's hips and sucks hard driving KyungSoo crazy. He drags his tongue flat against the wound one last time he sits up and goes up to kiss his hyung. When KyungSoo tastes his blood in his mouth grabs JongIn's arms and turns them around so that he is laying on top of the younger man. He grabs the knife and brings it to JongIn's lips. JongIn, still a little dazzled blinks up at him a few times before smirking. He darts his tongue out and starts licking the bloody knife clean. KyungSoo's eyes go impossibly darker and he start rocking his hips hard against JongIn's. JongIn moans and brings his hands to KyungSoo's hips, the one tracing over the recent mark. The older's hips buckle, losing his rhythm for a moment and then he continues thrusting. When JongIn's nails dig in the wound KyungSoo drops his head back and starts rocking his hips harder against the other boy. JongIn keeps on hand on the mark and brings the other to KyungSoo's cock giving him a few thrusts before the boy is coming all over his chest. Before KyungSoo has time to come down for his orgasm JongIn flips them over again and pushes two bloody fingers inside his boyfriend. KyungSoo yelps and pain immediately starts rocking his hips back against JongIn's fingers.  
"I'm ready" KyungSoo tells him after a while. "Fuck me" There's no way JongIn is going to look for lube right now so the second best thing will have to do. Spit. He moves up, sitting on KyungSoo's chest and brings a hand to his mouth. He puts his thumb in forcing him to one his mouth and thrusts in. KyungSoo takes him all in easily and JongIn can feels his cock hitting the back of his throat. After a few thrusts he pulls out and sits between KyungSoo's feet who wraps them around JongIn's waist. JongIn thrusts in in one motion hitting his prostate spot on and KyungSoo cries out tightening his legs around the younger forcing him to go faster and harder. He cries out every time JongIn hits his prostate so the other brings to fingers into his mouth forcing him to be quite. He gives JongIn a dark look but starts licking the tip of the fingers and JongIn thrusts harder into him. After a few moments he pulls his fingers out.  
"Tell me." He says breathless but KyungSoo understands.  
"I wasn't acting." He says and bites his lips. JongIn's eyes dart from his eyes to his lips. "The fight scene? It wasn't real blood. But the thrill? Oh god the thrill. That night I came back and fucked you against the wall remember?" He says and JongIn nods. "It's the same way I was holding adjussi in the fight. I imagined it was you. That it was you on top of me, under me. That we were fighting and your lips were all bloody and I kissed you and fucked you right there." JongIn is losing his rhythm and he drops his head on KyungSoo's shoulder. KyungSoo takes the opportunity to bring his mouth to whisper to JongIn's ear. "Would you like that, JongIn-ah? Would you like me to fuck you the way I imagined when I killed that man?" He brings two fingers to rub on JongIn's entrance and the younger loses it. He comes biting on KyungSoo's shoulder to muffle his screams. Feeling JongIn filling him up made KyungSoo come for a second time that night spilling all over their bodies. He opens his eyes to JongIn licking his bloody fingers and groans bringing one hand to the back of his neck to crash their mouths in a fierce but lazy kiss, both of them falling asleep after a while. The next day it's the same episode playing on JongIn's laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
